Psycho
by mrssparklypinklips
Summary: I whipped around, eyes narrowed. "Who's there?" Although nobody responded, I knew somebody was there. ButtercupxButch- rated T for language, might change to M
1. Just Another Night

_Psycho~_

 _xx Do you ever get the feeling that you're being watched? That even though that there is no possible way for someone else to be in your company, you feel a pair of eyes taking in your every single movement? That you are never alone? Well, I didn't always feel like that…until now xx_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Just Another Night_

 **(Buttercup)**

I let out a loud sigh as I flew over the city, searching for some kind of "disturbance" as Blossom liked to say. There wasn't any. The City of Townsville used to be the most crime infested city in all of America. Don't get me wrong, there are still the occasional bank robberies and heists that occur here and there, but nothing too thrilling. And for someone who loved to crack skulls, the absence of crime was painfully boring. I know, I know. I should be _grateful_ that the citizens are now safe, and can sleep peacefully at night and blah, blah, blah.

But lets be for real now.

That would make sense if I didn't spend my entire life beating up villains and crooks. But I did, and I loved it. That was my escape from reality. My two sisters couldn't be more happy that the crime and all the action in Townsville has basically disappeared. Blossom thinks that this will help her focus more on school and college applications. I snorted when she brought it up at dinner one day. _Focus more on school?_ Blossom Utonium is the last person I know that needs to focus more on school. As for the college applications part, I was also shaking my head. We had just started junior year for Pete's sake! We still had two years to go, and she already had Universities and colleges practically waiting on the doorstep for her. If anything, Bubbles and I should be the ones worried about these things. As for my blonde headed sister, she was also thankful for the time to focus more on school, but she was most grateful that she now had time for a social life. Calling Bubbles a "social butterfly" was an understatement. She became friends with everyone and everything. I know it seems like I'm exaggerating, but trust me on this. She will talk to any person she bumps into, and will try to become friends with them. She even talks with the mailman. _The mailman._

As for me, the decrease in crime just dulls me down more and more every passing day. I mean, what am I supposed to do now? Everyone knows me as the toughest fighter in our trio, the spice to Bubbles' sugar and Blossom's everything nice. Without crime to solve and bad guys to beat up, what was anyone expecting to get from me? In school I'm on a couple of sports teams, but that just doesn't have the same feeling. It doesn't give em the same adrenaline rush.

The adrenaline rush I used to get when fighting some of out worthiest opponents. Where they are now is beyond me. They all just vanished off the face of the Earth. Mojo Jojo was never a real threat to me, but at least he brought excitement with his robots and machines that we always ended up destroying in the end. Fuzzy Lumpkins was also another punching bag, that at least put up some kind of fight. Him had disappeared long before all the others. People believe that he is out there hiding, waiting to attack at the right moment. This kept me hopeful. The monster attacks had pretty much stopped becoming frequent by the time we had hit sixth grade, and the last one happened two years ago. The Gangrene Gang just hide out in the dump, not bothering anyone. Princess' father had made it very clear that he was no longer going to bail her out of jail, so she didn't bother trying anything. However, she still manages to torment us at school. (Did you catch the sarcasm there?) Sedusa was sentenced to be stuck in jail forever, and since her hair was gone, there was no way she could commit crime again. But there were three villains, who most if not all people have forgotten about, but I haven't. The three who I personally believe are a greater threat to us than Him.

 _The Rowdyruff Boys._

Yes the three super powered "delinquents"-another term that Blossom used a lot-who caused major chaos for years and years. They were by far, the biggest challenge we have faced, but their disappearance had come as a shock. I was rather disappointed though. I was always up for a fight against them. Especially a certain green eyes-ruff.

Buch and I were always equally eager for a fight, and he never disappointed. As the years went by, they had grown much like we had, and they were unbelievably strong. But one day, they just vanished. They were gone, and we had yet to see them since. Blossom was ecstatic about this, but Bubbles hadn't really said anything about the boys' disappearance. I knew that she missed Boomer, but not for the same reasons why I missed Butch. Bubbles and Boomer would always go easy on each other during a fight. At first, I didn't understand why, but then it had become very clear that they had feelings for each other. I didn't really care, knowing that Bubbles wouldn't do something she would regret,especially having any kind of friendly relationship with a Ruff. It was far too risky and if Blossom found out, she would flip out. Bubbles had become less bright after the boys had left, but Blossom obviously didn't notice.

My sisters and I had grown up to become like any other teenage girl. Well _they_ had, but as you could already tell, I am not like most girls. I don't go crazy over makeup, clothes, reality shows and boy bands.

What I meant, is that we too had gone through puberty like any other teenager. Let me tell you, it _sucked_. Bra shopping with the Professor was absolute torture. We refused to go back to that store for over three months.

Our faces were plastered all over the city-much to my dislike. It pleased majority of the male population though. It was probably because of seeing Blossom and Bubbles, who were the "pretty" ones. Blossom had grown her fiery red hair, and it now hovered at her waist line. Her face was clear and free of acne and any blemishes. Her rosy pink eyes and full lips were enough to drive a guy crazy, but her body also pleases the eyes of many male adolescents. She was gifted with a tall, slender curvy figure, including long legs and particularly large breasts that guys at school ogle at. Many end up with a black eye from me, or a sharp kick in their most sensitive place from Blossom herself. Bubbles was also gifted with natural beauty that left her with a lot of admirers as well. She was the shortest from all of us-Blossom being the tallest and me being in the middle as usual-but she was still taller than most other girls in school. Like Blossom, she had long legs and a slim figure that many other girls envied. Bubbles had stopped wearing her hair in pigtails after she turned thirteen and just left her hair in a high ponytail or let out and curled. Her face was also flawless like Blossom, but she usually wore light makeup to "enhance" her features-whatever that meant. Bubbles was a little more easygoing when it came to boys, but that was because she was more naive than the two of us. It didn't mean guys would get away with whatever they want with her. As long as Blossom and I were there that is.

As for me, I didn't consider myself attractive. I was more than happy with my height, since it helped when it came to basketball, but other than that, I would call myself the "average" one. I never thought that there was anything special about my appearance. The only thing I liked-and that nobody knew about-were my eyes. They were a bright shade of green, and they were filled with energy, much like me. Besides that, there was nothing to write to home about me. The guys at school fell into one of three categories for me. "Friends," "douche bags" or "just theres." The names are pretty self explanatory. Since all of them are afraid of me, I doubt any of them have a crush on me.

Anyways, lets get back to the story.

"Girls! Lets head home!" Blossom shouted over the wind. I rolled my eyes. These patrols were stupid, and a waste of time. Anyone who was dumb enough to actually commit a crime while we were on patrol, must be on some strong shit, or are mentally disabled.

Blossom however, had glared at me sternly when I voiced my thoughts a couple of weeks ago.

"Buttercup, this is to ensure security and protection. We can never be sure when someone will try to pull something over, so it is our responsibility to make sure it won't happen" she said. That was the last time I shared my opinion with Blossom on the topic, because she was still droning on an hour later. Bubbles agreed with me though (And Blossom didn't know this)

The two of us had been taking a break from patrol a while back, and she had sighed.

"What's wrong blondie?" I asked, snapping my gum.

"These patrols. There really is no point, and it's so boring" she said with a pout.

"I'm with you there. Leader girl is just paranoid" I grumbled. She nodded.

"I know! I mean, come on Bloss! This is just unnecessary" she said.

"Well, don't tell her you said that, or you can just expect one long ass lecture" I said. We had both snickered at that.

Blossom may have a perfect IQ and the highest GPA in school, but she was slipping. Although nobody else seemed to notice but Bubbles and I.

The three of us flew though the suburbs of Townsville to our home. The Professor was waiting at the door.

"How was patrol girls?" he asked stepping to the side to let us fly inside. I rolled my eyes.

"The same as everyday Prof. Nothing happened" I said, landing on the couch. Blossom sighed as she landed on the ground.

"Buttercup, do we really have to go through this again?" she asked.

"No Blossom, because you are wasting your breath" I replied with a huge fake smile. Bubbles stifled a giggle as Blossom scoffed and flew upstairs, leaving a bright pink streak behind her. Professor eyed the spot where Leader girl had just been before turning to us.

"Girls, is everything alright with Blossom?" he asked. My eyes met with Bubbles' before we turned back to our father figure.

"She's just a little…" Bubbles trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"Stressed out" I finished. Professor looked like he had something to say, but he simply nodded and headed down to his lab. Its times like this, when I'm glad we have a father figure rather than a mother figure. Professor didn't try to pry us into talking about feelings and boys, which all of us appreciated greatly. Besides, even if we did need to talk- and this was mostly Bubbles-we had each other. Even though Blossom was becoming less and less approachable these days. Bubbles and I had become very close of the years. Blossom was off busy being , so we kept each other company. Bubbles would come to me to talk about stuff like boys, and I would try to give her the bast advice I could even though I wasn't that experienced when it came to relationships. I still had to be there for Bubbles at all times. Something Blossom has seem to have forgotten. That sisters are supposed to stick together no matter what. Her precious city and her good girl reputation was far more important than the two of us. We would just hold her back.

Bubbles let out a little yawn and got up from her spot next to me on the couch.

"I'm gonna go take a quick nap. Wake me up for dinner" she said stretching. I grunted in response and she zipped up the stairs in a flash of bright blue. I followed shortly after some channel surfing, and finding that all that was playing were cooking shows and dumb reality shows. I flew into my room and turned the light on.

The three of us all got our own rooms back at the beginning of high school. Blossom had taken the room we had all shared, because she "deserved" it-whatever that meant-and the room was already pink so Professor wouldn't have to repaint it. Bubbles and I didn't mind at all. I had taken the room across from Professor's and Bubbles had taken the room across from Blossom's. Mt room was painted lime green, black and white. My bed was an utter mess and it was impossible to walk across the floor without stepping in leftover food or tripping over one of my many belongings. Professor had given up trying to clean it, and said that if I wanted clean clothes, I would have to bring my stuff to the laundry room myself. Blossom had rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you just clean your room Buttercup?" she asked, eying it with distaste.

"Because it's my room and I can do whatever the fuck I want with it" I replied. Of course, I had gotten a lecture about my choice of language, but I had learned to ignore her. That only drove her more crazy, but frankly I didn't give a shit.

I fell back onto my bed after kicking my shoes off somewhere. I let out a long sigh before shutting my eyes, hoping to catch some rest.

Then I felt something. A strange chilling sensation crawl over my body.

My eyes snapped open and I shot up in bed. I looked around, my eyes wide with alert. Nobody was there.

 _No duh nobody's there…it was nothing._ I though, scolding myself for even thinking something that stupid.

But, something didn't feel…right. It almost felt like there was someone else's presence in the room.

It was almost like someone was _watching_ me.

I sat still, and listened quietly. It was silent. I could faintly hear the Professor downstairs talking on the phone and making dinner. I could also hear Blossom pacing back and forth in her room-something she did a lot, and Bubbles snoring lightly from her room.

I scowled at myself. Who in their right fucking mind would try to sneak into the Utonium residence? Let alone _my_ room? Well there was that one idiot back when we were kids, but that was some dumb robber who we took care of a long time ago.

The point is, that nobody is here and that I'm alone. I shook my head before lying back down.

 _Don't be stupid Buttercup…_

And I fell asleep with that.

.

.

.

.

 _Sleep well my little flower…I will see you tomorrow._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Read and Review**

 **Until next time!**

 **~ Sparkles n' Pink**


	2. Voices

_Psycho~_

 _xx Do you ever get the feeling that you're being watched? That even though that there is no possible way for someone else to be in your company, you feel a pair of eyes taking in your every movement? That you are never alone? Well, I didn't always feel like that…until_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Voices_

 **(Buttercup)**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _You know flower, you have always had the most captivating eyes. They really do speak about your fiery personality…I have always loved you're eyes…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

I sprang up from my bed, eyes wide. I could feel myself sweating, and my heart raced. I looked around the room cautiously. It was slightly dim, with rays of sunshine peeking in through the curtains. I glanced over at my alarm clock.

 _6:30 AM_

I sighed before leaning back on my bed, but I was still seated upright. It was Monday, meaning that we had school today. Yay (again, note the sarcasm)

It wasn't that I hated school, it was just…boring. Before, we were pretty much celebrities. We still are, but we don't receive the same praise we did a while back. Everyone used to come up to me and compliment me on my fighting skills, and I felt appreciated.

Now?

People loved Blossom and only Blossom. She was . Everyone adored her. Whether it came to teachers, parents, people of the community, and her fellow students. Blossom was the "perfect" Powerpuff girl in everyone else's eyes.

Bubbles was also well liked by people, but that was because she was so nice to everyone she met. It was impossible not to like her. She was also Miss Popular at school, being the head cheerleader and all that, but she only got respect from her fellow peers. All the adults loved to lick the ground Blossom walked on, and she fed off their praise. Blossom was no longer the humble leader she was once upon a time. Now she was just self conceited and stuck up. Anyone who didn't act like her, or met up to her standards, was looked down upon her.

Meaning me.

I groaned, pulled myself out of bed and dragged myself to my bathroom. I switched the lights on and staggered in front of the mirror. I cringed at my reflection. Last night I had forgotten to brush out my hair and now it was sticking out in all directions. I cursed to myself as I stripped down and hopped into the shower. The cold water hit my skin, and I jolted, finally feeling awake. I let the water flow over my body and I let my mind drift off. I could hear Bubbles sing to herself from her room, and Leader girl scream at the both to hurry up of us from downstairs. Blossom was never one to be late for school, and I'm guessing she has some kind of meeting now, or other than that she wouldn't be screaming like a banshee right now. Okay, well she does that regardless, but you get the point. I sighed and leaned against the wall. The water ran down me and I shut my eyes.

 _Then it happened again._

That weird feeling from last night. I stood up straight and looked around warily. I became silent and listened tentatively. Bubbles had stopped singing and had gone downstairs, and Blossom had stopped screaming, but she was now lecturing Bubbles on her wardrobe choice.

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself, and stared at my self in the mirror. I scowled to myself.

"Come on Buttercup. You're being stupid. Nobody else is here. You are all by you're fucking self."

I let out a sigh, and inhaled deeply.

Then I gagged.

Something smelled foul…it almost smelled like…smoke.

Not factory smoke, more like cigarette smoke. I shook my head. Why the hell would it smell like smoke? It certainly wasn't me. I knew it couldn't be Blossom or Bubbles, and Professor had gone to work, so he couldn't be here smoking his pipe.

Was I going crazy?

I hesitantly took in a deep breath, to once again be met with the stench of burning tobacco.  
I looked around and listened quietly.

It was silent.

 _Too silent._

I looked up at the fan and just stood there dumbly watching it. As if someone or something would actually come out. Then a loud banging noise caused me to jump. Someone was at the door.

"Buttercup! Hurry up! I'm going to be late for my student council meeting because of you!" Blossom screeched. I rolled my eyes.

"Alright! I'm coming!" I called. She scoffed.

"You have five minutes" she snapped.

I rolled my eyes again as she began to mutter under her breath. I had super hearing and could hear her every word. She was blabbing on about me being "irresponsible" and "ungrateful" and how the Professor should really get her a car of her own. I couldn't help but growl at that. If anyone was ungrateful, it was _her_. She knew that the Professor was struggling with money and that he was working extra hours. Bubbles and I try to help as much as we could with chores around the house. Even though I wasn't the best cook, cleaning was a breeze for me. Bubbles was the better chef in the family. Blossom on the other hand, had stopped helping around the house right around the time we started middle school. She had too many "responsibilities" at school, and had no time to help out at home.

Oh Blossom, if she only knew what we knew about _her_ , she would clamp up immediately.

Blossom Utonium may be the ideal Powerpuff in everyone's eyes, but the things that Bubbles and I know would be utterly shocking, disappointing and just _disgusting._

I waited until I heard her fly out and slam the door behind her before I began to get ready. After I dried out my hair, I brushed my teeth and then got dressed. I pulled on a pair of black ripped skinny jeans and a lime green mid-sleeve top that had my soccer number-11-on the front in grey. I pulled on my black and white converse and then brushed my hair, trying to tame it the best I could. After elementary school, the three of us had stopped wearing the same outfits as each other.

Afterwards, I flew down the stairs slowly, and was greeted by a beaming Bubbles and a fuming Blossom. She does know that if she keeps on frowning like that, she'll get wrinkles (well according that Bubbles that is)

" Good morning Buttercup!" Bubbles said cheerfully.

"Morning blondie" I replied taking a seat next to her at the table. Bubbles had worn a blue sundress with thick straps and white flats under. Her hair was let out today and curled as usual. She hummed as she handed over my green bowl and a spoon.

Blossom impatiently stomped her foot on the ground.

"Come on guys, I can't be late, or else-"

"Yeah, we know. _Or else that wouldn't be responsible_ " I replied rolling my eyes as I reached for the cereal. We hear this everyday. Bubbles stifled her giggles as she took a sip of her orange juice. Blossom glared at me as she smoothed down the pleats of her skirt. She had chosen to wear a pink skirt that was a bit more on the short side than the Professor would have liked and she had paired it with a fitted white collared shirt that had a few of the buttons unbuttoned. She also had on her signature black Mary Janes and a red hair band. Thankfully, she had ditched that stupid bow a long time ago.

"Buttercup, instead of talking back to me, maybe you should consider focusing more on your academics. had just spoken with me about your current history grade and she is concerned." Blossom replied snidely.

"Why the hell are you worried about my grades Red?" I said before taking a spoonful of cereal and putting it in my mouth.

"Because you're _my_ sister and if one of us doesn't maintain good grades, _all_ of us look bad" she said and I exchanged a look and I didn't reply as she smiled smugly, thinking that she had shut me up.

Trust me, I could go on and on about all the bad things about Leader girl, but why inform you guys so soon?

After Bubbles and I finished eating, he three of us made our way to the car. We only had two cars. One that Professor took for work and one that we had just recently got for us to take to school. The principal at our school wasn't too fond of us flying to school, so Blossom suggested to the Professor that he should get a car for us. It was cherry red and looked brand new. Blossom wasn't the only one who could drive out of the three of us, but Professor trusted her the most (surprise there)

Okay sure, I had gotten into a _few_ accidents in the past, but nothing majorly life threatening.

I mean there was that _one_ time where I wasn't really paying attention and crashed into out neighbour's mailbox, but I swear that mailbox wasn't even there before!

 _Anyways_

I took a seat in the back, and Bubbles sat in the front next to Leader girl. Blossom started up the engine and then pulled into reverse. Bubbles switched on the radio and began to quietly hum along with the pop song that blasted through the speakers.

I looked out the window. It was mid-October and it was starting to feel a lot more like fall. Soccer season was coming to an end and we were going to begin volley ball. Coach would want me to tryout for the team, but I'm not sure if that's the best idea. It has nothing to do with the sport. Volley ball is fine. So why don't I want to tryout?

Blossom, thats why.

Blossom also tries out for volley ball because she need to be on at least one sports team each year. Every year, I end up as captain and she is co-captain and this never turns out well. When Leader girl can't boss anyone around, she isn't happy. And when Blossom isn't happy, everyone else isn't happy either. But you have probably already figured that out by now.

As we pulled on to the school grounds, Blossom spoke up.

"You guys are going to have to wait for me after school because I have an important Debate Club meeting to attend, and it is going to run a little late" she said. I grunted and Bubbles replied with a cheerful 'That's cool! I have cheerleading practice!'

Blossom parked the car and the three of us exited. Bubbles' group of "friends" spotted her and waved at her, motioning her to go and join them. Bubbles waved to them before turning back to us.

"I'll see you guys later! Bye!" she chirped.

"Later" I said. Blossom however just sent the other cheerleaders and popular kids a dry disapproving look as our sister skipped over to their circle.

"I don't understand why Bubbles has to be friends with them. They are such a bad influence for her" she said. Her yes narrowed more when a couple of the football players went to join them. I shrugged.

"Eh, who cares. Bubbles knows better than to follow them around and won't do something stupid. She'll be fine." I replied. Blossom didn't seem convinced.

"Well I'm just saying that she should consider making new friends" she said. And with that, she flounced off towards the school building. I rolled my eyes and made my way over to my friends.

Unlike Bubbles, I didn't hang out with the popular kids. They weren't rude towards me and vice versa but they weren't my type of crowd. I wouldn't fit in like my blonde headed sister. My little group consisted of the people who would rather watch horror movies, go skateboarding and prank teachers, rather than talk about fashion and football.

I guess I'm the unofficial leader out of us. Not that I mind. It was nice knowing that there were people who looked up to me and listened to my ideas instead of Blossom.

My long-time friends and on-again off-again crush Mitch spots me and nods in my direction.

"Hey BC" he said. His voice was hoarse and crackly, no doubt from smoking all that weed. I grinned and fist bumped with him and the others.

The others were Elmer, Harry, Robin, Nate and Nick-the twins and Mike. At first, it was a little strange having Mike hang out with us. And by strange, I mean awkward. He was Bubbles' first boyfriend, and the two of them were inseparable at the time. They spent every free second they had together and it was _gross_. I still have nightmares form the time I had walked in to Bubbles' bedroom one day and the two of them were nearly…well you get the idea. No, they did't actually _do it,_ but they were (thankfully) is still a virgin, and I hope she will stay one for a _long_ time. Or until she is married at least. _Whatever_. After that day, I had kept a sharp eye on those two. It wasn't that I didn't trust Bubbles. I did. It was Mike who I was worried about. But he had proven me wrong. He really was crazy about my sister. Mike had gotten Bubbles an actual gold necklace with a charm in the shape of the letter 'B' that had real blue diamonds in it for their one year anniversary. Bubbles had broken down crying on the spot, and Blossom and I had been a lot more respectful towards Mike after that day. Yes, thats right folks. _Blossom_ respected a guy that one of us have _dated_. I thought that there were no more surprises after that, but I was wrong. Bubbles and Mike had broken up about six months after their anniversary, and the least to say, everyone was _shocked_. Nobody had seen it coming, and Bubbles had cried everyday for two entire months. Why they broke up remains a mystery up until today. Whenever we ask one of them, we would never get an answer. Mike's face would go dark and Bubbles' eyes would get misty as they pooled with tears. It was a touchy subject for the both of them. What I did know, was that _Mike_ had dumped Bubbles, and that was all I needed to know. Lets just say, that for the two entire months that Bubbles had spent sobbing on Blossom's shoulder, Mike's life had become a living _hell_ , thanks to me.

When he had joined the group that day, it had been about a year after the breakup. He was just sitting at our lunch table next to Robin like he had done nothing wrong.

What did I do?

Did I yell?

Yep.

Did I pin him up against the nearest wall with a green energy ball in hand, ready to blast his head off?

Of course I did.

Did I actually get to hurt the little prick?

Sadly, no.

Lucky for him, Blossom and Bubbles had gotten over just in time to save his sorry ass from my wrath. Bubbles had grabbed Mike and Blossom grabbed me.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Buttercup, what's wrong with you?" she screeched._

 _"What's wrong with me?" I exclaimed._

 _The fight had gone on for a good five minutes or so before Bubbles and finally decided to jump in._

 _"Enough! Guys, you can stop now. It's okay" she said. Mike had been standing next to her, trembling slightly, not looking either of us in the eye. Blossom had given me one last warning look and shot a cold glare towards Mike before she went back to her table. Bubbles gave Mike a long look before rejoining her friends. I landed on the ground in front of Mike, and he flinched. The rest of the group had ran over to us._

 _"Why the fuck were you sitting at my table?" I barked. His blue eyes met with mine._

 _"Robin invited me to come over, but if you want me to leave, I will" he said, bowing his head down. Before I could tell him to fucking scram, Robin grabbed on to my arm._

 _"Come on Buttercup. Give him a chance" she said. I turned to Robin, eyes wide._

 _"Why would I do that? He broke my sister's heart, and you guys expect me to forgive him so easily?" I said. Robin sighed._

 _"I know what he did was wrong, but it has been an entire year Buttercup. Bubbles got over it, so why can't you?" she said. I growled a little, but turned to the bastard nonetheless. He looked up at me fear evident in his face._

 _"You can sit with us" I finally aid. A small smile began to form on to his face, but it vanished as I continued "But don't think that you and I are on friendly terms" I finished. His face remained emotionless as he nodded. I sent him one last long glare and then shoved through Mitch and Harry to get back to the out table._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Now, all of us had lightened up towards Mike, but I wasn't too softened up. He knew this, and that was just how I liked it. After Mike had joined, he made sure to be extra careful about what he said around us-especially me. Everyone knew that I was not known to be the type to forgive and forget. Mike certainly wasn't an exception, regardless of whether he hangs out with us or not.

He nodded at me slightly.

"How was your weekend?" he asked. I merely shrugged and leaned against the ivy-covered brick wall of the school.

"The usual. Homework, patrolling. Nothing new." I replied. Mitch smirked

"Well I found myself a new playmate" he said. Robin rolled her eyes.

"You guys are pigs" she saids shaking her head. I nodded in agreement while the guys began to protest.

Mitch, Nick and Nate were known for jumping around from different girls, and just hooking up with them for a night or two before dumping them and moving on to their next poor victim. As I mentioned earlier, we weren't exactly popular like the jocks and cheerleaders, but people knew who we were. I mean, I am a Powerpuff, so this isn't surprising. It isn't so bad knowing that people had an unspoken respect towards me.

Robin and I were not one of those girls that the guys go after, but sometimes, I felt like Mitch is going after me and Mike does seem to have something for Robin. They haven't tried anything since all of us have established each other as friends, but I can't help but feel like Mitch gets a little too friendly with me from time to time. Robin and I have discussed this before, and I was relieved that she felt the same way about Mike.

"I don't know, but its just the way that he looks at me sometimes, and it is kinda unsettling" she had said to me when the two of us were just hanging out at her place.

I knew that Mike wouldn't try anything. He knew better, but even if he did it wasn't like Robin would let him. It was just Mitch who I sometimes worry about. Our relationship is a little more…well complicated. We have never dated, but he flirts with me-according to Bubbles and Robin that is-just indirectly.

Mitch nodded to the parking lot where a shiny red convertible had just pulled up.

"That's her" he said, chuckling. Harry's eyes widened.

"Holy shit, that bitch is loaded!" he exclaimed. That was damn right. The car probably cost four times what both of our cars costs. It stopped smoothly and the engine shut off silently. The door opened and a tall figure stepped out. She had sleek, glossy dark brown hair that fell down her back and ended in a perfect 'V'. She had on a pair of expensive looking sunglasses that were more than likely designer, so I couldn't see her eyes, but from what I could tell, her skin was visibly flawless. Her lips were painted a bright cherry red to match her ride. The rest of her outfit also looked like it cost no less than a grand. From the black dress that clung on to her like a second skin, down to the extremely high heels that graced her feet, to the shiny jewellery adorned on her neck, arms, fingers and ears. She shut the door gracefully and strutted towards us. Nate leaned towards me.

"Think Mitchelson is gonna keep this one?" he whispered. I snorted.

"He'll try, but once she finds out where he lives, she'll flee back to whatever palace she came from" I replied causing him and the others to snicker quietly. Mitch ignored us and grinned at the chick. She stopped a good meter away from us and then pushed her sunglasses up to reveal icy blue eyes. She eyed us like something that she would find stuck at the bottom of her platform heels. Then her eyes landed on me and they widened in recognition. My eyes narrowed, as she stepped a little closer, but with hesitation I noted. Mitch stood between us and the Glamazon before he proceeded with introductions.

"Guys this is Claire. She just moved her from LA. Claire, these are Nate, Nick, Harry, Elmer, Mike, Robin and Buttercup" Mitch said. The other guys nodded at her, and Robin smiled politely at her. I remained silent however and kept on an emotionless face. Claire tilted her head, her eyes not leaving me.

"Your one of those Powerpuff Girls" she finally said.

"That would be me" I replied. She didn't say anything and just continued to shoot glances at me. Nate spoke up.

"So Claire, how did you get involved with this idiot?" he asked nodding his head towards Mitch who glared and stuck his middle finger at him. She smirked at Mitch's behaviour and I cringed. The way she looked at him was beyond creepy, and it didn't suit her one bit.

"I just though he was…cute" she purred, linking arms with Mitch, who smiled smugly like a little kid who had just won a game of soccer. Nate rolled his eyes. I didn't blame him. The last thing you would call Mitch is _cute_. I know I had a crush on him, but I didn't find him cute. Actually, I wasn't really sure why I was attracted to Mitch. He certainly wasn't the gentleman that all girls dream of, but then again I guess I'm not really like all other girls.

Mitch, who's ego couldn't possibly get any bigger, smirked as he swung an arm around Claire's waist.

"Claire and I met at the parade that was thrown on Friday for you guys" he explained.

Ah yes, the parade that was thrown every year to have people come and appreciate my sisters and I for saving the city. It happened around this time of the year because our birthday is around the corner, and this is the town's way of celebrating. I don't mind because of all the food that is served. Bubbles and Blossom love the actual parade though. As for me, I find it ridiculously stupid and time wasting. Not to mention, the ginormous Powerpuff balloons and floats are very disturbing and just messed up.

Claire turned to me.

"You know, you guys are like so famous" she said.

"So I'v been told" I replied.

"But like, doesn't all the attention feel…nice?" she asked. I wanted to laugh at that.

Nice? The _appreciation_ was nice. The _attention_ , was the exact opposite of nice. Anything my sisters and I did could not go without the media following us around. School and home are the only two places where we get some kind of privacy. Besides that, we can't step foot outside without someone trying to interview us or try to take a quick pic. While my two sisters don't seem to mind, I usually end up breaking a few cameras here and there, and this normally keeps them away for a while.

"It's a little…stressful" I answered. Claire sighed wistfully.

"I would do anything for fame. I mean I already like have the fortune part, so like if I become famous life would be like perfect" she said. Robin snorted from beside me, and I didn't blame her. This girl was the next Princess, but she made Princess look like a genius.

That's saying something.

Thankfully, the bell rang, allowing us to depart. I turned to the group and our new airhead addition.

"I'll see you guys at lunch" I said.

"You guys just go without me. I might be late from Chemistry" Robin said.

With that we all headed through the door, except for Mitch who had decided to take Claire to the office. I walked through the bright hallways of Townsville High, trying no to squint. Saying that the hallways were "colourful" was an understatement. The wall were covered in florescent posters and banners. The tiles on the floor were a blinding shade of white.

And for someone who's wardrobe mainly consisted of black, this was difficult to sit through almost everyday.

I walked over to my locker and swung it open. I grumbled to myself as I tried to find my English textbook. The last thing I needed was for to have a fit when I got to class without my textbook. It wouldn't have been the first time it has happened, but the last thing I wanted was another detention. Not to mention, I would receive another _wonderful_ lecture from Blossom.

"Buttercup!"

Speaking of her Royal Highness…

"What do you want now Red?" I asked turning around to face Blossom. She was floating a good two feet off the ground with Bubbles right next to her.

"Monster attacking the city" Bubbles said. My eyes widened, but not in fear. More like excitement.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Lets go girls!" Blossom said. The three of us zoomed out the door in a flash of pink, green and blue.

Fucking finally!

The last monster attack was like five years ago! Time for some real action!

We flew downtown and sure enough, there it was. It was at least twenty stories tall and it was green with yellow spikes. It let out a loud roar as it swiped at a building cutting off half of it. I grinned. This is what I'm talking about!

Blossom stopped and whipped around to face us.

"Bubbles, I want you to do your sonic scream" she said. Bubbles nodded, and then Blossom turned to me.

"And Buttercup, I want you to-BUTTERCUP!"

I smirked as I was already halfway to the beast. Leader girl wasn't going to ruin my fun today. I speed up and then took a blow right in the middle of it's face. The thing toppled backwards, but before it nearly took down a couple of buildings behind it, a flash of bright blue zoomed by and sent it flying in the air. I grinned.

"Thanks Bubbles!"

"No problem!" she called over the wind. The two of us zoomed up and began to attack. Bubbles caught the monster and tossed it to me. I punched it, and sent it flying through the air. We both began to fire lasers and we burned off a couple of it spikes. Damn, we still had it even after all these years!

Bubbles used her sonic scream and it was momentarily stuck in the air. Then it began to fall back down to the ground and we both turned to Red.

Blossom finally jumped in and used her ice breath, trapping it in ice. Then we all sent one final blow and the entire thing shattered into millions of little pieces.

The citizens down below exploded into cheers, and I grinned. This is what I'm talking about. The adrenaline rush, the action the-

"BUTTERCUP WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING?" Blossom screeched as she stopped in front of me. Her face was red and her hands were trembling. I scoffed at her outburst.

"Please. If it weren't for me, the damage would have gotten worse. We can't just sit around waiting for your command Blossom. We need to just stop the thing, _and we did_ " I said. This just made her more livid.

"You guys don't think anything through! If Bubbles hadn't gotten there in time, that building and everyone in it would have been killed! _You guys have use your heads and listen to me_!" She snapped.

" _But she didn't miss_ , and we defeated it, didn't we?" I shot back.

"And what if we didn't? The what Buttercup?" she exclaimed. Bubbles floated in between us nervously.

"Guy?" she squeaked.

"WHAT?" We both shouted. She yelped.

"We kinda have an audience now" she whispered. Both of us looked down slowly, and sure enough, news crews and paparazzi were waiting below us, recording us.

Meaning that people were at home watching Blossom and I bicker with one another.

Blossom growled at me, but slapped on a smile as she lowed herself down. Bubbles and I followed in suit. As soon as the three of us landed on the ground, everyone rushed towards us, microphones were shoved in our faces and we were bombarded with a million questions all at once.

"Girls, how well did you hold up back there?"

 _Pretty well if I do say so myself._

"How does it feel going back to the acton?"

 _Great actually._

"Do you think that this is a sign that there will be more attacks in the future?"

 _I hope so._

"Blossom, how does it feel when your sisters don't follow your orders? Especially Buttercup"

 _Well it-HEY!_

I glared at the man who had just asked that. His eyes locked with mine, but he obviously didn't get the hint, because he didn't even bother listening to the rest of Blossom's answer-much to her annoyance-and shoved the microphone in my direction.

"Buttercup?Do you find Blossom to be bossy and overbearing? Do you think that her orders are irrelevant? Do you think that you would make a better leader than her? I mean you two did hold up pretty well without her instructions" he said.

My jaw dropped in shock.

 _Did this guys have a fucking death wish?_

My eyes slyly glanced over at Blossom who had now become the same shade of red as her old bow.

However, she didn't explode as I thought she would, regained her composure and she switched on her smile again.

"Girls" she said in a sickeningly sweet tone. Bubbles and I knew that Blossom was pissed. We both responded dutifully.

"Yes Blossom?" we both said warily.

"We should get back to school now. Lets go" God, if her voice became any more sweet, I'm not going to be alone with her in the same room for a while.

With that, the three of us took off, much to the disappointment of the paparazzi.

Bubbles and I exchanged a look as Blossom flew a couple of feet ahead of us. Then Bubbles decided to speak up. I cringed, anticipating Blossom's outburst.

"Blossom?" Bubbles said in a small voice.

"What Bubbles?" She snapped. Bubbles whimpered and I stepped in.

"You alright Red?" I said.

"I'm fine" she said with a small huff.

Ha.

That's fucking _hilarious_.

But we took the hint and shut up for the entire trip back to school. As soon as we landed, Blossom took off the her AP Calculus class without as much as a second glance in our direction. Bubbles bit her lip, and I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"She'll be fine blondie" I said. Even though I knew she didn't necessarily agree with me, I appreciated the fact that she didn't argue with me.

"I'll see you later then" she said. She quietly flew off to Art class. I sighed. Looks like I still have to go to English class.

As I flew down the hall to where my locker was, I cringed as I passed two kids making out by the lockers. Judging by both their height and the unfamiliar faces, I'm only assuming that they are freshmen. I shook my head as I landed in front of my locker, that unfortunately was only two lockers away from where they were swapping spit. As I opened my locker, both of their heads popped up and their eyes widened in horror.

"Shit" the guy said. Yep, definitely freshmen. His voice was high pitched and still crackling, indicating that he was still going through puberty. I put my hands up.

"Hey, I'm not here to interrupt. Just here to get my textbook and be on my way to class." I said. They didn't seem too convinced.

"You won't tell anyone?" the girl said in a scared tone. I rolled my eyes.

"Relax kid. I'm not like Blossom" I said. As disgusting as it was, I was in no position to rat them out. If they had been all over _my_ locker, then maybe I would consider slipping their little to secret to Principal Keane, so she could write them up for PDA. But they weren't and frankly, I wasn't about receiving hate from people who I have no business with what so ever.

They both relaxed and shot me grateful looks.

"Thank you Buttercup!" the girl said. I waved her off.

"Eh don't mention it. But if I catch you two sucking each other's faces against my locker, then you should worry" I said in a menacing voice. They both nodded, looking a little scared again. I took off, leaving the two, who I just realized didn't give me their names.

Oh well.

I flew up to my English class, which there were only 20 minutes left of anyway. I opened the door and all heads swung over to my direction. frowned at me.

"Miss Utonium, you are thirty minutes late for class" he said, folding his arms over his chest. I never liked . He was a man in his late forties or so, and he was always finding something about me to nitpick on. Yet he adored Blossom, so I knew it wasn't about _all_ the Utonium sisters. _Just me_.

 _Not today_ , I thought smirking slightly.

"Actually , the girls and I had to go take care of a monster attack downtown" I said. His frown deepened.

"Very well then. Just let me know next time. Now take a seat" he said, disappointed that he couldn't give me a detention. I smiled victoriously as I made my way to my seat. After I sat down, continued to drone on about whatever the class had been discussing for the past half hour without me. I let myself zone out and I stared out the window next to me. The field had students scattered on it, and it appeared that they were having a soccer game for PE. Man, what I would do to be out there, instead of being trapped in here. Then I looked back in front of me at the back of some girl's head so it looked like I was-wait a minute.

Nobody sat in front of me in this class.

Then the girl turned around and I slumped a little.

Claire.

She pursed her glossed lips before facing the front again. I scowled.

Great, just great. This was exactly what I needed. To have Mitch's Barbie girlfriend sit in front of me in my least favourite class.

Fucking-fantastic.

I looked up at the clock and sighed, seeing that there were still fifteen minutes before class ended. I shut my eyes, trying to block out ' voice.

 _You know flower, I though you did pretty good out there with that monster…_

My eyes snapped open and I straightened in my seat.

 _That voice_ , I thought. I looked around. Everyone was staring ahead at and he was still talking.

Who the fuck said that?

The boy sitting next to me eyes me strangely.

"Buttercup" he hissed. My eyes met with his.

"You okay?" He whispered. I bit the inside of my cheek. No way was I telling anyone about this. Maybe Bubbles, but other than her? _Hell no._

"Yeah, I'm fine" I whispered back. Then the bell rang, and I sprang out of my seat and led everyone out of the class.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oh flower, the voices are just the beginning….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Read and Review!

See ya later alligator!

xoxo Pink Sparkles


End file.
